


This is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Based on a Modest Mouse Song, Evan eats black olives out of the jar tell me I'm wrong, Fluff, Jeff needs to pick up his shit, M/M, Pre-Canon, Vinny likes Fallout apparently I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Jeff left his cardigan again.
Relationships: Evan/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 5





	This is a Long Drive for Someone with Nothing to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been binging Modest Mouse and a lot of the songs made me want to write Jeff and Evan fluff, so here we are.

Jeff left his cardigan again.  
  
Evan woke up that morning to it still being on the floor, he picked it up with the intent to throw it in Jeff’s face and make a snarky remark about being a slob. Though, as he picked it up, he smiled slightly. It still smelled like week old cologne and fruity weed and Evan put it to his face to smell some more. He didn’t like when Jeff had to leave early, but work demanded it. So Evan usually played games until Alex and Vinny showed up with him.  
  
This morning Evan decided to wash the thing and play some music. He went to the living room and set up the TV and speakers. He grabbed a disc and put it in the player. Modest Mouse was blasted through the house as he grabbed his laundry and Jeff’s cardigan. He spent the time in between the washing and drying sketching stuff, model trains and trying to get Alex’s face correct.  
  
When the music was done, the laundry put away, Evan took the cardigan and put it on. He felt tired so he sat back on his bed. He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

“Thanks guys!” Jeff waved at Vinny and Alex as they left. Jeff was ok with catching a ride from Stephanie later, he just left his cardigan and keys at Evan’s.  
  
Jeff went inside the house and looked around, he didn’t hear a game going. He checked the living room and saw the TV was on, Modest Mouse in the DVD player. He took the disk out and put it away, turned everything off and went upstairs to see if Evan was there. He checked the bathroom on the way, nothing. He then went to the room and found Evan sleeping.  
  
Jeff did a double take, Evan was wearing his cardigan. He stepped closer and looked, seeing that it was recently washed. Jeff knitted his face up, he was kind of torn, he really wanted his cardigan back, because that was the only one that was thick enough for work but he didn’t want to wake Evan up. He pursed his lips, he could just wear a long sleeve and a sweater then.  
  
He found his keys on the floor and sighed. Evan looked really comfortable. He looked over to the alarm clock and mentally shrugged, it was only 4:35 so he had enough time to take a nap.  
  
So Jeff kicked off his shoes and took off his bag after he put his keys in it. He woke Evan up a little to skootch him over and got the blanket from the floor. After he covered himself and Evan, he felt Evan put his arm around him. Jeff smiled and kissed Evan’s cheek as he fell asleep.

* * *

Evan woke up and felt something next to him, he moved slightly, and that something which now he recognized as Jeff due to the cologne moved back. He sat up slightly and Jeff followed.  
  
“My cardigan comfy you fuckin’ bastard?” Jeff stretched as he asked Evan.  
  
Evan looked over to the clock, it was 6:10, did he really sleep that long? Evan yawned, “Yessir, it was.”  
  
Jeff leaned onto Evan and kissed his cheek. Evan chuckled, “Love you too, Jolly Green.”  
  
Jeff scoffed and quietly said ‘fuck you’ and got up. Evan got up as well and they both went downstairs, Evan was hungry. When they got down, Vinny was sitting on the couch. Jeff nodded to him and Evan waved lazily as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Vinny got up and joined the both of them, “Sorry, I wanted to let you guys sleep.”  
  
Evan ‘mhn’ed at him and dug through the fridge for the jar of black olives and ate straight out of it. Jeff sat on the counter and said, “Thanks Vin.” as Evan offered him some. Vinny watched the both of them, “You guys up for some games? I got a new one today.”  
  
Jeff nodded with a mouthful of olives, “I remember you talking about that, Fallout 3 right?” 

Vinny got his bag from the living room and went back into the kitchen to show them, “Yeah, haven’t even opened the plastic.”  
  
Evan snorted, “Probably because I’m the only one with an Xbox.”  
  


Vinny laughed lightly, “So, you in?”  
  
Evan set the jar down and wiped his hands, “Sure. C’mon Jeff, let’s see if you and Vinny can wrestle the controller out of my fuckin’ hands.”  
  
Jeff laughed and hopped off the counter, jogging to the living room, Evan joined him in laughing and chasing after him, “Oh no you fuckin’ don’t!” he shouted. Vinny smiled as he got the game and walked to the couch to separate Evan and Jeff. He lightly kicked their knees apart and they sat next to each other. Evan, still laughing, got up and took off the cardigan.  
  
He threw it in Jeff’s face and said, “You need to invite us when you smoke shit you bitch. That fuckin’ thing reeked of weed.”  
  
Jeff flipped him off and put the cardigan back on. Vinny waved their attention, “You two going to stop fucking around and get the game going?” he smiled.  
  
Jeff and Evan settled and Vinny turned everything on, excited to play.  
  
Evan looked at Jeff, he left his cardigan but it looked much better on him than the floor.


End file.
